N'oublie pas de suivre mes conseils, Rosie
by EllieFowl
Summary: Trois fois où Rose Weasley n'a pas suivi les conseils de son père... (OS)


**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Les phrases en italiques sont extraites de l'épilogue de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort".

* * *

 **I.**

 _« Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »_

 _._

Rose Weasley fermait les yeux tellement fort qu'elle était pratiquement certaine de ne plus jamais pouvoir les rouvrir. Elle commença bientôt à voir une multitude d'étoiles multicolores sous ses paupières closes. Elle avait mal à la tête mais se refusait à bouger. Elle sentait le poids léger du Choixpeau sur son front et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer qu'une salle remplie d'inconnus était probablement en train de la dévisager. Rose était trop apeurée pour être honnête : il n'y avait pas que des inconnus dans cette salle. D'abord, il y avait sa multitude de cousins. La tribu. James, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, et même désormais Albus, faisaient partie de la même école. Il fallait également compter les professeurs comme Hagrid ou Neville, qui venaient rendre visite à ses parents régulièrement.

Il restait néanmoins trop de monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour que Rose se sente à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se rappeler que pour tous ces gens, elle était loin d'être elle-même une inconnue. Tout le monde dans le Poudlard Express avait semblé murmurer sur son passage : ils connaissaient son nom, sa famille, ses parents. Son oncle, surtout. Combien de fois avait-elle vu des élèves venir coller leur nez curieux devant la vitre du compartiment qu'elle avait partagé avec ses cousins ? Ce devait être ça que ressentaient les animaux des zoos. Ils étaient tous ridicules, à les montrer du doigt comme des bêtes en cage, à parler d'eux comme s'ils ne pouvaient même pas les entendre.

Elle les entendait encore, ces murmures, alors qu'elle attendait d'être Répartie.

— C'est Rose Weasley, la fille des amis d'Harry Potter…

— Elle ira sûrement à Gryffondor, comme ses parents…

— Je parie qu'elle est moins intelligente que sa mère...

Rose croisa malgré elle les doigts dans son dos. Elle se rappelait les propos de son père, sur le quai. Il avait dit cela pour plaisanter, comme d'habitude. Ron Weasley passait son temps à plaisanter, avec ses enfants, avec sa femme, avec son meilleur ami, avec ses frères. Il avait toujours été comme ça, préférant rire plutôt que de révéler ses sentiments. Jamais il ne s'autorisait à se laisser aller, pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Même si comme ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là, il continuait à être hanté par des cauchemars sans fin, par des larmes non taries, par des fantômes trop familiers. Ils avaient tous suffisamment souffert, et leurs enfants avaient le droit à un monde d'innocence. Oui, Rose savait très bien que son père avait dit cela pour plaisanter, pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher cette phrase de tourner et retourner sans cesse dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Gryffondor. La maison des courageux, des forts et des hardis. Rose n'était pas courageuse, encore moins forte. Elle était simplement une enfant de onze ans effrayée par tant d'attention soudaine. Protégée si longtemps des rumeurs mondaines par le cocon formé par le clan des Potter-Weasley, elle n'était pas prête à affronter le regard du monde. Pas tout de suite. James, Victoire, Fred étaient à Gryffondor. Les deux garçons étaient trop bruyants, et Victoire était trop… parfaite. Non, décidément, ce ne serait pas Gryffondor.

« Pas Gryffondor, hein ? De toute manière, je pense que tu trouveras plus vite ta place à… SERDAIGLE ! »

Sortie d'un coup de sa léthargie par le verdict du Choixpeau et par le tonnerre d'applaudissements en provenance de la table des bleus et bronze, Rose se leva, le plus dignement possible malgré les milliers de points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il n'est plus temps de fermer les yeux, Rose Weasley.

* * *

 **II.**

 _« Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère. »_

 _._

Rose soupira bruyamment en laissant échapper un juron, lança son livre d'un geste agacé sur la table et se cala un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise. Un élève à la table voisine lui jeta un regard surpris, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Il n'était pas étonné du vocabulaire fleuri de la rousse, ni même de sa posture avachie. Rose Weasley avait eu beau hériter de l'intelligence de sa mère, elle ne s'en était pas moins arrangée pour récupérer quelques traits de son père au passage. Non, ce qui était surprenant, c'était de la voir passer son énervement sur un livre. Une de ses camarades avait une fois eu le malheur de griffonner dans un livre que la rousse lui avait prêté au vu du regard incendiaire qu'elle s'était attiré, cela n'avait pas été l'une des meilleures idées de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi le garçon se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas… et pourquoi il se décida de ne pas intervenir de lui-même.

Oui, Rose était intelligente, c'était indéniable, mais elle ne détenait pas tout le savoir de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie pour autant. Et cet assemblage de runes, devant elle, avait l'air d'avoir décidé de le prouver au monde entier. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle planchait dessus et elle ne voyait toujours pas d'amélioration. Pire, aucun des livres de la bibliothèque n'avait su lui apporter le moindre secours. Ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de laisser le texte se traduire tout seul comme par magie. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée par son propre sens de l'humour, qui n'était apparemment lui non plus pas au mieux de sa forme.

Promenant distraitement son regard dans l'allée de la bibliothèque où elle s'était retranchée, comme tous les jours depuis que ce devoir lui résistait, elle remarqua pour la première fois de la journée que quelqu'un s'était installé à l'autre table qui occupait cette partie de la salle. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, ayant rarement eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, mais il suivait lui aussi les cours de Runes. Curieuse, Rose plissa le nez tandis qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer les titres des livres rassemblés en une pile bien nette devant lui.

On apprenait toujours des choses fascinantes en faisait attention à ce que lisaient les gens, elle en avait plusieurs fois fait l'expérience, notamment avec ses cousins. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle savait que Roxanne était bien plus sensible que ce que son poste de batteuse et ses railleries permanentes ne laissaient penser, que James cachait son ambition derrière sa nonchalance, et que Molly était loin d'avoir les mêmes attentes que celles que prédisait son père pour son avenir.

C'est également ainsi qu'elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas terminé son devoir de Runes. Il y avait un livre, là sur cette table qu'elle fixait, qu'elle n'avait pas lu et dont le titre promettait de la délivrer de l'ignorance dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis une semaine.

Demander de l'aide pour ses cours n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la rousse, un peu trop fière pour son propre bien, mais le savoir et la connaissance étaient en jeu – le repos de mes nerfs, oui, pensa-t-elle. La recommandation rieuse de son père, cinq ans plus tôt, revint s'immiscer dans son esprit, mais elle la chassa rapidement. Elle se leva, s'approcha de la table voisine, et soupira bruyamment.

— Malefoy, il _faut_ que tu m'aides.

* * *

 **III.**

 _« Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur. »_

 _._

Rose dissimula dans son épaisse écharpe de laine un sourire amusé, en voyant la mine émerveillée de son petit-ami alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le parc du château. Scorpius avait toujours adoré les jours de neige. Elle préférait la douceur estivale, mais le voir avec ce regard-là en cet instant lui faisait complètement oublier les attraits des rayons du soleil.

Ses pensées étaient toujours aussi pathétiquement romantiques depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle empestait le bonheur à dix kilomètres, d'après les mots de son petit frère. La Rose de l'année dernière se serait certainement trouvée ridicule si elle se voyait maintenant, mais la Rose actuelle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy et elle était heureuse.

Ils étaient tellement différents, et à la fois si semblables. Des milliers de petits détails qui au lieu de les séparer n'avaient fait que les rapprocher davantage. Les choses avaient été très simples entre eux. Pas de disputes spectaculaires et de réconciliations passionnées, pas de déclarations enflammées, pas de longs baisers échangés sous la pluie. L'histoire de Rose et de Scorpius était une histoire ordinaire, des hauts, des bas, une histoire simple, sincère et délicate. Celle d'un garçon et d'une fille qui avaient trouvé l'évidence dans le fait d'être ensemble, et au diable leurs patronymes et les qu'en dira-t-on. Même les rumeurs n'avaient pas fait le poids devant la complicité que tissaient ces deux-là.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Scorpius.

— À rien en particulier, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est notre dernier hiver à Poudlard.

Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la portée de ses mots.

— Pas forcément.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés et une vague lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

— Tu crois qu'on va rater nos ASPIC ? Oh merlin, tu crois qu'on pourrait redoubler ?

Il s'esclaffa devant son air de plus en plus affolé. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, continuant à marcher à côté d'elle, faisant craquer la neige sous leurs pas.

— Je croyais que tu rêvais d'enseigner un jour ici ? poursuivit Scorpius en riant.

— Oh, c'est vrai.

Elle rougit légèrement en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre pour ses examens.

— C'est certain alors, je reviendrais un jour ici, ajouta-t-elle d'un petit air de défi, pendant que toi tu ratisseras les coins perdus de cette terre à la recherche de je ne sais quelle créature horrifique.

— Magique, Rosie, créature _magique_ , rétorqua-t-il du ton blasé que donnait l'habitude, sans parvenir toutefois à cacher son amusement.

Rose avait déjà du mal à laisser un chat s'approcher d'elle – même Pattenrond continuait à lui ficher la frousse lorsqu'il déboulait dans ses jambes sans prévenir – alors, rien qu'à songer à toutes ces bêtes atroces qui peuplaient le monde sorcier…

— C'est pareil.

— Oh, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te prélasser devant la cheminée pendant l'hiver dans ton futur petit bureau bien confortable. Je reviendrais de mes coins perdus rien que pour t'obliger à mettre le nez dehors, dans le froid glacial et la neige.

— Au secours, répliqua Rose d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

Il rit doucement avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre le front de la jeune fille.

— Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tu sais. Je compte bien t'épouser des tas et des tas d'hivers avec moi.

Rose s'écarta brusquement, et le regarda d'un air plus que perplexe. Se rendant vite compte du lapsus, Scorpius se mit à rougir terriblement, causant l'hilarité de sa jolie rousse.

— Je ne… Je voulais dire imposer… Je n'ai pas envie de t'é… enfin si mais pas avant… oh merlin, mais fais-moi taire.

Rose Weasley dissimula le sourire ravi qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

 **Note :** Vous l'aurez compris, ce minuscule OS n'apporte pas grand chose, et la dernière partie est même complètement dégoulinante de licornes en sucre rose, mais c'était mon auto-défi du jour. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je prends aussi toutes les critiques constructives, ça fait avancer et ça me servira pour de prochains écrits plus réfléchis ;)


End file.
